Everyday
by XeonSlade
Summary: Akane and Ranam has had so many problems...now its their graduation from Furinkan High! What will they do now?" Is rated T for teens..and will be more mature through out the story! I do not own anything! I only made this up! i do not own Ranma 1/2!
1. Frustrations

Well, this is my first story!! Yippee! Well anyways, I had a little trouble deciding whether I should do a Ranma, or an avatar. Which my conclusion, reached ranma. Well, here is my first chapter of "Everyday..."Enjoy!

_It was a beautiful day in Nerima,Japan, when suddenly…_

"**Ranma!!! Get back here!!! ", screamed the enraged Akane Tendo. Ranma and her had been fighting the entire morning, and even if he said sorry, she still was determined to " beat him into the ground ". **

"**Akane! I'm sorry alright! Geez, can't you calm down, you tomboy! ", Ranma screamed. He was running along the fence, as Akane was running on the ground. Then Ranma finally stopped.**

"**Akane I'm sick of fighting. Can't we get along? "**

"**Ranma, I don't think we can. You're always a jerk. I've never done anything to you, yet you still..." Akane's eyes filled with tears as she began running screaming "Ranma you jerk" which could be heard for probably miles and Ranma just stood there. Watching her run.**

"_**I guess she's right...i am a jerk…for 4 years now we've been like this…I mean..even i…" **_**Wait a minute. Was he really about to say "have begun to love Akane"? No, that couldn't be right. Ranma then began to walk along the fence, towards to Tendo Dojo.**

**Akane reached the dojo first. Her eyes were red, probably from the cold and crying. Her sister Nabiki noticed this first. **

"**Hey Akane ", said Nabiki, Where's Ranma? Aren't you too supposed to be practicing your graduation speeches for the big day tomorrow? ". Yes that was right. Tomorrow was the Seniors Graduation. Akane and Ranma were the ones chosen to give speeches and Akane had totally forgotten! **

"**I really don't care where he is, Nabiki, if you're so worried about him, how about you marry him?! ", Akane angrily said to Nabiki. "I'm not into that Martial Arts stuff. Plus, "she winked, "your marriage is coming, and you two haven't even kissed. What's up with that? ""I don't know..But I intend to stay single!" Just then, Ranma walked through the door running upstairs, towards his room."Good, they didn't see me", he said with a grin holding a small box in his hand.**

**Well that was a great chapter I must say, even though its short. I will be working on getting these chapters up as soon as possible, so remember to R+R Ok??? Bai bai!**


	2. Questions

**Here's chapter 2 of Everyday… Well I had a little trouble on deciding on everything, but I got it (w00t!) anyway, enjoy! And remember to R and R**

** Ranma and Akane had not spoken to each at all since their argument yesterday. They were on their way to school, to their graduation. Ranma looked worried, so Akane spoke up first. **

"**Ranma, are you ok?" **

"**I'm fine." he said in a grim tone.**

"**Really, you don't look to good." She said sounding a little concerned..**

"**Really it's nothing. Anyway, do you have the speech papers?"**

"**Yeah in my bag."**

**They reached the school slightly around 8:20, and they were interrupted by Kuno.**

"**Hello Ranma and dearest Akane." Kuno said with his usual annoying voice. Kuno had graduated a year earlier, with Nabiki, and now they were dating. It seemed very obvious from the start, but who cares. **

"**So, ", said Kuno, "are you prepared for today's event?" **

"**Yes well prepared thank you "said Ranma in an annoyed tone. " Come-on Akane we need to get in. " **

"**Your right, Ranma, and thank you Kuno. " **

"**Anytime".**

**They had reached the gym and taken their seats just as the principal entered onto the stage.**

"**Good morning students, today, is your long awaited graduation. ". He rambled on for about 10 minutes. **

"**And now," he said in an excited voice, "Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome will give their graduation speeches, on behalf of the student body." Akane and Ranma entered onto the stage and Akane started the speech.**

"**Fellow students, today is our last day at this school, so please take a second to look around. This place, this time, is our last moments in this gym. There will be times we forget, and times we will miss." Ranma then started. "I know I haven't been the best of friend to you guys, but I know in my heart I will miss you all, and I know we'll all miss each other. Some of us…will never see again...But then again some of us..." he looked to Akane, " will be together forever…and so now, I can finally say, We're graduated! " . The Students cheered and as everyone was piling out outside, Akane looked to Ranma and wondered what was on his mind…**

** Ranma took Akane to the big Tree so they could "relax". Then Ranma spoke.**

"**Akane, we need to talk.", he said seriously.**

"**About what Ranma?" she sounded confused.**

"**About us...****Do you love me? ****"He asked with a very low tone.**

"**What? " Akane seemed confused.**

"**I said do you love me?! ", he asked blushing a dark shade of red.**

"**Well…I…do...But Ranma...It's forced…" Akane said blushing to her heart's content.**

"**It doesn't have to be..." he said softly.**

" **What do you mean? " **

"**It means I love you Akane! I want you to be with me! Forever! "He yelled as he pulled out a black velvet box. In the box as he opened it, appeared a silver Diamond ring, with the initials **

**R & A. **

"**Oh my god Ranma how could you…? "She asked gasping trying not to faint.**

"**I sold my favorite punching bag…and some clothes…but that doesn't matter…Will you? "**

"**Ranma..."**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Anyway, how was it? Well, just R&R. Chapter 3 should be out soon otaaayyy??? Bai bai!**


End file.
